A Perfect World
by Hpprincess233
Summary: this is typical LJ fic but its all letters & emails.please review!
1. Default Chapter

To: Lily 

From: Morgana 

Hi Lily

Sorry I didn't reply earlier, I was still trying to figure out how to use this b-mail thingy. Honestly, I don't know how Muggles come up with this stuff. Anyway, you will never believe what I heard from Skye-she sent me an owl just now, and apparently the Marauders used the Furnunculus curse on Snape, and Dumbledore expelled them. Shame, I was planning on asking Sirius out this year. I have to go now, write back if you hear anything else about the Marauders

-Morgana


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, except for Morgana. J.K Rowling does.

Alimonster:I kinda agree with u about the length of my 1st chapter, so I'm gonna include a few more letters in this chapter

To: "Morgana 

From: Lily 

Subject::-0

Morgana, are you seriously telling me that James Potter, the most arrogant, pathetic know-it-all at Hogwarts who has been pulling my hair, playing pranks on me and (ugh) asking me out since my second year is finally EXPELLED?!! THIS IS TOO GOOD TO BE TRUE!! I'm telling you Morgana, this is going to be my best year ever. I'm in seventh year, I'm Head Girl and best of all hmmm, what was it again? Oh yes-POTTER'S EXPELLED! I have to go now, Home and Away' s on (it's a Muggle TV show).

-Lily

P.S. It's e-mail, not b-mail

P.P.S. Sirius Black? You have very bad taste.

Dear Padfoot,

Sorry I took so long to reply.... Did you see old Snivelly's face when that boil appeared on his nose? I wish I had a camera! I'm surprised we didn't get expelled after Dumbledore found out .Do you think Evans will go out with me this term? Maybe we should think of something really funny to do to Snivellus. That'd impress her, got any ideas?

By the way, you know how Dumbledore sent me an owl yesterday? You're not going to believe this, but Dumbledore made me Head Boy! I'll show you the badge if you want. I have to go now, I guess I'll see you next term then.

-Prongs

P.S. Don't tell the others-I want to see their faces when I tell them myself.

Well, what do you think? I know the last chapter was kinda short, so I tried to make this one a bit longer.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I am J.K. Rowling-I wish! I don't own Harry Potter, even though he's not in this fic. I don't own the Marauders, the teachers or Lily. But any other characters are mine!

Nice try, Prongs,

What kind of idiot do you think I am?(Actually, don't answer that) No one in their right mind would make _you_ Head Boy. Are you sure the letter wasn't meant for Moony?

Things here are the same as usual. My stupid git of a brother is blackmailing me-again. He's threatening to tell Mum and Dad where I _really_ was on Saturday night. I had quite a good time, as a matter of fact.

Look, why don't you just give up on Evans ? Trust you to choose the one girl that hates your guts! You know, some of the girls in your fan club are pretty fit.

Funny you should mention Snivellus. I had a brilliant idea yesterday , but I'll tell you at Kings Cross tomorrow.

Padfoot

**Dear Lily,**

**I'm sending this by owl because that g-mail is far too confusing for me. I haven't heard anything else about the Marauders , but Skye did say something about James being Head Boy. I think she was joking though , Dumbledore's not that thick. This year I'm finally going to try and get Sirius to notice me. I can't believe we're already seventh years! I remember how scared I was when I was being Sorted. I was convinced I'd end up in Slytherin. This is going to be the best year ever! Can't wait to see you tomorrow!**

**Morgana**

_Dear James,_

_Time has gone by so fast, hasn't it? I'm really going to miss_ _Hogwarts. So did Dumbledore really expel you and Sirius for that prank you pulled on Snape?No offense, but it was pretty immature._

_I can't wait to get back to Hogwarts, it's the only place where I don't get judged for who I am-well, that's because nobody knows, but still. I really hope Dumbledore makes me Head Boy this year, it's been my dream ever since I got accepted into Hogwarts. _

_See you at Kings Cross tomorrow! _

_Moony_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : I highly doubt J.K. Rowling would be writing fan fiction-unless she had writer's block or something. But anyways, I'm not J.K. Rowling and I do not own any of the characters that appear in Harry Potter books. Unfortunately.

Alimonster: Did I thank you in my last chappie? Coz I meant to thank you for reviewing my fic, you're like, the only person reading and reviewing "A Perfect World". I'm glad you liked "The Tall Blue Blur".

KcluvsMl: Of course they end up together, but it's gonna take a while coz Lily hates James' guts. I have no clue how to get them together, got any ideas?

Lady Pyrefly: Don't worry, they'll get together soon(I hope)- but they might not _stay_ together very long. Mwahaha!

Jynxie Queen: I totally agree with you , there are loads of really funny letter writing fics on this site. Have you read "Teachers Pass Notes Too" ? Good luck with your fic!

MSN conversation between Lily, Morgana and Skye.( A/N: in this story, Lily and Skye are Muggle-born, and they are teaching Morgana all about Muggle communication so they can chat without magic in the holidays.)

TigerLily says: Hi Morgana : - )

Morgana says: What's that thing next to my name?

SkyBlu says: They're called emoticons . Look at it sideways

Morgana says: Ooh, so that's what it is... Cool!

TigerLily says: So Skye, what really happened with the Marauders?

SkyBlu says: Apparently, they cursed Snape and how could Dumbledore not expel them? Especially after the incident with the tap-dancing cauldron in fifth year.

Morgana says: That was so funny!

TigerLily says: It was not , it was the dumbest thing I've ever heard ,and James Potter is a total moron.

Sky Blu says: Oooh , touchy. If I didn't know better, I'd say you fancied him!

_TigerLily has left this conversation._

SkyBlu says: What, it's true!

_An excerpt from the diary of Lily Evans._

August 31, 1978

I cannot believe what Skye just said to me. She said (and I quote) "If I didn't know better, I'd say you fancied him!" That doesn't sound too bad, but she was talking about JAMES POTTER! That's so ridiculous! I mean , I already have a boyfriend. Frank is far more mature than James is, anyway! The concept of taking a girl for a walk on the beach and giving her a necklace is probably completely foreign to that arrogant Neanderthal of a human being. Thank goodness I don't have to see his ugly face again.

_A letter from James to Sirius_

I am dead meat. Read the letter from Moony I've enclosed and you'll see why I feel so guilty . It's been his dream to be Head Boy ever since he first came to Hogwarts ,and then Dumbledore makes _me_ Head Boy for no apparent reason. Poor Moony, he's going to be devastated . How am I supposed to tell him?

Prongs


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you so much to everybody that has reviewed my story, I'm really flattered that so many people like it. Please R&R this chapter, even if you don't like it tell me what you don't like and I'll try to write better chapters. Oh, and KcluvsMl, thanks for the idea, I'll use something like that in my next chappie. Frank is Lily's extremely intelligent and popular boyfriend who is sure to be Head Boy this year (or so Lily thinks).Enjoy!

From the private diary of Lily Evans, August 1, 1978

_11:30 am_

_This is either a very sick joke or a nightmare. Any moment now I'm going to wake up, and find myself in my nice warm bed, ready to begin my perfect year. A year that does _not_ include JAMES POTTER as Head Boy!!_

_11:32am_

_Any moment now, someone's going to jump out and say "April Fool!" I know I'm not dreaming because I just pinched myself._

_Still 11:32am _

_Oh, yes. Any minute now._

_11:33am_

_I wish they'd hurry up, I need to go to the toilet .Oh, here comes Morgana now. She had better be coming to tell me this is all a joke, because it's not a very funny one._

_11:35_

_I cannot believe my ears. Dumbledore made _Potter_ Head Boy?! This is terrible; he's going to ruin everything. Oh no, here he comes. Ugh, and he's giving me that stupid smile of his. Honestly, I think I'm the only girl at Hogwarts capable of resisting the "Potter charm" , as he calls it. I think I'll go and find Frank , he's probably quite upset about not being Head Boy. I can't say I blame him._

Notes passed during the Sorting Ceremony by Sirius and James. **Sirius-bold ,**_James-italics._

_I'm worried, Padfoot. I haven't seen Moony anywhere. Do you think we should go look for him?_

**I'm a bit worried about him myself, actually. But how do you plan on sneaking out of here?**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I'm really on a roll today. I'm staying home from school coz there's a major heat wave, which is good for all my readers because I'm so bored I plan on writing all day .

Thank you once again to everyone that has reviewed my story!

Jynxie Queen: I read "Harry Potter and the Overused Plot Devices" and it was so funny! I loved the truth or dare chapter.

Disclaimer: I'm really very bored today,

And I'd love to go bowling.

All the characters you see here

Belong to J.K.Rowling.

Notes passed by Lily, Morgana and Skye about the pre-game party that is to be held in the common room that night.( Lily-normal, _Morgana-italics,_** Skye-bold)**

**How boring is History of Magic? –S**

_I know. Let's talk about the party tonight…Lily , what on earth are you trying to do?_

Oh, I was trying to take this paper off you and throw it in the bin.

**Goody-two shoes.**

I am not!

_Are too- LP._

What's that supposed to mean?

_Lily Potter._

Hey!

**Lily and James, sitting in a-**

SKYE, I'm warning you!

**Tree-**

Please, he's an arrogant, pathetic-

_Stuck-up git, we know._

**You only tell us that about seventy million times every single day!**

Well, he is. Besides, I'm with Frank.

_What do you see in him?_

he's a lot more mature than Potter , for a start!

**And a lot more arrogant.**

At least he's better looking!

_If he was that great, he'd be a Marauder._

**Mrs. Black**

_Shut up._

Morgana and Sirius-

**-Sitting in a tree-**

_Quick, Professor Binns is coming over here!_

Notes passed by the Marauders during the same class( James-normal, **Sirius-bold**_, Remus-italics,_)

Look at her, Padfoot. Isn't she just perfect?

**Oh, no. Here we go again. Moony, please shut him up.**

_Gladly._

Ow, that hurt!

**Sorry, mate. But it was for a good cause.**

Oh, really? What's that?

**It saved our sanity.**

Hey!

_Padfoot's right- I can't believe I'm saying that._

OK, fine. Let's talk about tonight's party instead.

**I thought he'd never change the subject.**

_So, Padfoot, which lucky girl do you plan on hooking up with tonight?_

**Well, I quite like that friend of Evans.**

The blonde or the brunette?

**Blonde**

_I thought as much…what's her name?_

**Morgan, I think.**

_Well, good luck, both of you-but I think Padfoot's going to have more luck, Prongs._

Not if I can help it. What does Evans see in that stupid, pompous, puffed-up pretty boy anyway?

_Do you want the long list or the short list?_

Seriously, what's he got that I haven't?

**Manageable hair?**

Shut up, Padfoot.

Lily's diary, on the night of the party.

_September 17, 1978_

_7:29_

_The party tonight is going to be so much fun! Frank's coming too because we invited the Hufflepuff Quidditch team, since the match is Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff. Morgana's absolutely terrified about tomorrow, but I don't think she has anything to worry about, she's a brilliant Seeker. Oh, I'm so excited! I'd better go and get dressed, I want to look especially nice for Frank._

_8:01_

_I know I'm a bit of a nerd, but I can't help it, I just had to write a bit about how gorgeous Frank looks! Even the Marauders look ugly compared to him! Especially James Potter and his stupid hair. Ugh! I'm going back downstairs now, apparently Sirius managed to smuggle in some Firewhisky (Well, even nerds like having fun!)_

_8:45_

_Hahahahahah…I thnk im drink...I meen drunk "#$ &)5 Oh, looke, hear comes Frank. Wonder wot hee wonts? _

_September 18, 1978,_

_7:30am_

_Last night was the worst night of my life, I can't believe I actually thought I was in love with that self-centred prat, aka Frank! I don't even remember all the details. I remember Frank offering me a Firewhisky, and then another, and another… so I went upstairs to lie down and then he came into my dormitory ( I have no idea how, though)and the next thing I know he's fiddling with the back of my robes, and… I don't want to talk about it. But then all of sudden, someone grabbed Frank and punched him on the nose… I don't remember much after that, I think I fainted or something, because when I woke up, I was in bed, and I had a bucket next to me. Oh, I hope I didn't vomit or do anything really embarrassing. I think Morgana's waking up now, I'll ask her if she knows who punched Frank._

Thanks for the idea, KcluvsMl!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: You know, I nearly deleted this story a while ago- I'm so glad I didn't! Anyways, thank you to everybody that reviewed my story, I never get tired of getting reviews. I'll try and update more now since it's the summer holidays (Well, for everyone in Australia it is)

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_Your detention will take place in the Charms classroom at 8:00 tonight._

_Professor M. McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

_Dear Mr Black,_

_Your detention will take place in the Charms classroom at 8:00 tonight._

_Professor M. McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

_Dear Mr.Lupin,_

_Your detention will take place in the Charms classroom at 8:00 tonight._

_Professor M. McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Notes passed in detention by James, Remus & Sirius.(James-Normal, **Sirius-bold **_Remus-italic_

Oh, come on Moony. You can't ignore Padfoot forever.

**Yeah, I said I was sorry.**

_Easy for you to say, you're not the one walking around with a tail!_

**It was an accident, I was aiming for Snivellus. And I would never dare to hex someone as smart as you.**

_Oh, fine. I forgive you. Just don't start grovelling._

**Group hug!**

_So what happened last night after I went to bed?_

**Well, I hooked up with Morgana.**

_Surprise surprise. And Prongs?_

I knocked the stuffing out of that idiot Frank.

_You did WHAT?_

**He did. As soon as he heard Lily screaming, he jumped on his broom and flew up to the girls dormitory.**

_Lily was screaming? What happened?_

**Tell you later.**

Lily's diary entries from that morning when she took it to breakfast.(_Lily-italics,_**Morgana-bold)**

_September 18, 1978_

_8:25 _

_Morgana refuses to tell me who punched Frank last night. She says I really wouldn't want to know, but I do. Why wouldn't I want to know, anyway? I just don't get it._

_8:26_

_Frank just walked in. I know it's not very nice to gloat over another's misfortune, but I can't help it- he's got a black eye! Hee hee._

_8:28_

_Honestly, I'm dying of curiosity and Morgana still refuses to tell me._

**Are you still going on about last night?**

_Do you mind? This is supposed to be a private diary._

**Sorry. **

_So would it kill you to just tell me who it was?_

**Trust me Lily, you don't want to know.**

_Maybe a Tickling Charm will help refresh your memory?_

**Fine then, I'll tell you. It was James.**

_As in James POTTER?_

**I knew you'd be angry.**

_I'm not angry; I just didn't think he'd have done something like that._

**Why not? He adores you, and he's really not that bad. Trust me, I have to put up with him three nights a week at Quidditch practice. **

_It's so hard to believe… he's such a moron._

**Give him a little credit, he just saved you.**

_I can't believe I'm saying this, but I suppose I could give him a chance…So, what's this I hear about you and Sirius Black?_

**It was just a kiss!**

_You snogged Sirius Black?_

**Yes! Oh Lily it was wonderful! _This _is what I've waited three years for. **

_That's great- now would you mind getting out of my PRIVATE diary?_

**Okay, okay.**

A/N: Read chapter 9 in The Tall Blue Blur, coz I just realised I submitted the wrong chapter grins sheepishly. I was wondering why I got all those reviews from very confused readers. Sorry!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I have one thing to say- D'oh! I am such a moron, it's the second time I've posted the wrong document, sorry everyone! Check out chapter 7 again, I fixed it up.

Noted passed by Lily, Morgana & Skye in Divination. (Lily-Normal, **Skye-Bold, **_Morgana –italics)_

**What's wrong, Lily?**

Nothing.

**It most certainly isn't _nothing _and you know it.**

Yes it is.

_She's still moping about James being the one who punched Frank._

**Hee hee…He still has a black eye.**

I am not moping! I'm just really surprised; I didn't think he was capable of doing something like that.

**Why not? He's brave _and_ he adores you.**

_Trust me, I know him- he's got a heart of gold_

So does a hard-boiled egg.

_Just give him a chance._

I am!

**Why don't you go talk to him? Professor Crystal just left.**

No.

_Why not…are you scared?_

No!

**Awww…Little Lilykins is scared.**

I'm not scared, okay?

_Then go talk to him._

What would I talk to him about, anyway?

**You could thank him for punching Frank.**

_You could talk about Quidditch._

**Unless you're scared, of course.**

Fine then, I'll do it.

**Bet you five Galleons she fancies him.**

_You're on!_

**I wish I could hear what she's saying...So, what's this I hear about you and Sirius Black? Nice one, Ballycastle!**

_Thanks. Oh, I'm so excited, Skye! We're going to Hogsmeade together!_

From Lily's diary.

_9:30_

_I cannot believe what I just did. For the first time in seven years, I actually managed to have a reasonably civilised conversation with James Potter. Yes, that's right, the arrogant, bullying toerag who has a fetish for hexing people like Severus Snape. I don't like Snape much myself, but I don't go around hexing people I don't like. Anyway, Morgana and Skye wanted me to go and talk to him. I wasn't going to, but they accused me of being scared! Honestly, that's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. So I decided to walk over and start a conversation, just to prove them wrong. So here's what happened next. _

_Me: Hello, Potter._

_Him: Erm…hi._

_Me: I just wanted to say thank you. You know, for saving me._

_Him: (blushing) Oh, it was nothing._

_Sirius: Ooh, little Jamesie's blushing!_

_This was when all the other Marauders started nudging him and exchanging significant looks. I looked over at Morgana, who started mouthing "Ask him out!" I shook my head, but then she and Skye started making clucking noises. _

_Me: Hey Remus, isn't there a Hogsmeade excursion soon?_

_Remus: Yeah, there is. Next weekend._

_Me: Potter, are you going?_

_Him: Yes, but I swear I'm not planning to scare the third -years, really I'm not!_

_(Sirius groans)_

_Me: Well, all right ,then. Meet you at the Great Hall at nine, then? We could go to The Three Broomsticks first, then maybe wander around the shops a bit. Sound good to you ,Potter?_

_Him: Oh…yes. Of course. See you there_

_Me: Ok, then. Bye!_

_And then I practically ran back to my seat, and I swear I will make Morgana pay for this._

Notes passed by the Marauders, shortly after their encounter with Lily.

**What in the name of Merlin was all that about, Prongs?**

I wish I knew, Padfoot.

_What are you going to do?_

Well, I think I might Transfigure myself into a pineapple and do the tango with a banana…I'm going out with Evans, what did you think?

I expected it to happen sooner or later…nobody can resist the Potter charm.

That is by far the smartest thing Wormtail has ever said.

**So what are you going to wear? Oh no, you'll have to go shopping! And your hair's a mess!**

Padfoot, I'm warning you…

**Ow! Some people just can't take a joke.**

_Siriusly, Prongs, what are you going to do? She might expect you to bring her flowers or take her someplace romantic._

**Enough with the Sirius jokes already!**

Moony, you forget who you're talking to. I am James Potter. I've been out with nearly every girl in this year. I think I can handle one more.

_Well, this is the first girl you've actually fancied._

Good point. I think I'll just go crawl under a rock, if that's okay with the rest of you.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I hope I got the right document this time. Thanks for the ideas KcluvsMl and Stella Blu!

Disclaimer: If I were J.K Rowling, I'd be writing the 6th book! Oh, and "Are You Gonna Be My Girl?" belongs to Jet. It's not exactly a love song, but it seems like a cool way to ask someone to be your girlfriend... But that's all I'm saying!

Notes passed by Morgana & Sirius in Ancient Runes. ( None of their friends take this subject, so they sit together-Sirius, **Bold,**_Morgana- italics)_

_Hi there, Sugar Mouse_

**Morgana, can you please not call me that on paper? What if we get caught and Professor Bloom makes us read this out?**

_Good point._

**So, are you looking forward to the Hogsmeade trip?**

_Oh, yes, it's the last one before the holidays!_

**I know…Hey, you'll never guess what happened in Divination yesterday.**

_Oh, did Lily ask James out?_

**How did you know?**

_I told her to…and I called her a chicken. Didn't you hear me clucking?_

**No. Good work!**

_Thanks! I just hope Lily doesn't try and hex James again, it took him two weeks to recover last time._

**Never thought of that.**

_But on the other hand, Lily might finally realise she fancies him and then we can go on double dates!_

**Triple dates, if we set up Moony and Skye.**

_Absolutely not, they are completely wrong for each other!_

**OK, OK. It was just an idea.**

From Lily's diary, during the Hogsmeade trip.

_1:00_

_I know it's stupid of me, but I brought my diary in my handbag. Morgana owes me big time for this! But then maybe I should've just ignored her, I just got sick of her and Skye always accusing me of liking that moron Potter. Anyway, I just know this date's going to be a disaster. I mean, he's not bad looking (I can't believe I just wrote that), and he's smart and popular and everything, but he's so arrogant, and on top of all that, he's a bully!_

_1:25_

_I'm in the toilets at The Three Broomsticks, this is so humiliating! Everyone's staring at us like we're a couple, and a fourth-year Hufflepuff just threw a Chocolate Frog wrapper at me! I think she's one of Potter's fangirls. Anyway, apart from all that Potter's actually been acting his age, which is certainly a first. We talked for ages about Quidditch, school, NEWTs ,everything really. I guess Morgana was right about Potter, but that DOES NOT mean I fancy him. I wonder how her date with Sirius is going? I saw them on my way to The Three Broomsticks, and they looked awful! Morgana's hair was messed up, and most of her lipstick was on Sirius' face, so I guess her date's going better than mine._

_1:26_

_I DO NOT,I REPEAT NOT,FANCY JAMES POTTER!!!!!!!!_

_5:00, several hours after the Hogsmeade trip_

_Oh, Merlin. I cannot believe what happened. Everything was going well, and just after we left Honeydukes, James said something about going somewhere quiet.( We're on first-name terms after seven years) I agreed, me being the fool that I am. I'm not entirely sure how, but we ended up in the Shrieking Shack. So then we sat down and talked for ages while eating our Honeydukes sweets. And that's when it happened. He moved really close and kissed me! And I was about to push him off and punch him, when I realised that I was, well…enjoying it! Honestly, I felt amazing. I can't believe I'm saying this, but he's actually a pretty good kisser. I was really starting to get into it, too- somehow, my arms ended up around his neck and I didn't even raise any objections when I felt his tongue in my mouth. _( A/N: Sorry, was that a bit too much detail?) _That was pretty much what it was like on the walk back to Hogwarts, too, except that there were loads of jealous girls staring at us. In fact, I was feeling quite pleased with myself until I got back to the common room. That's when it really started to sink in- I just snogged James Potter, my worst enemy! In fact, I'm not even sure I hate him now. That's probably the scariest thing of all. As well as the fact that I have no idea what happens now. Are we a couple, or was it just a one-off, or what? Oh, I'm so confused!_

James starts writing down song lyrics at breakfast the next day, and of course Sirius is helping.

_1, 2, 3 take my hand and come with me_

_Coz you look so fine that I really wanna make you mine_

_4, 5, 6 come on and get your kicks_

_Coz you don't need the money when you look like that do you honey_

_With your big black boots_

_And your long red hair_

_I said, she's so sweet_

_With her get back stare_

_I could take _

_You home with me _

_But you were with another man_

_I know we ain't got much to say_

_Before I let you get away ,yeah…_

_I said are you gonna be my girl?_

**Prongs, what on earth are you doing?**

I'm writing down song lyrics for Lily.

_You should change the bit about boots._

What shall I change it to?

_How about big green eyes?_

I like it!

**You have lost your marbles, Prongs.**

I know…but I'm going to need your help with this.

**With what?**

Padfoot, do you remember those self-playing instruments we had when we tried to start our own band?

Lily's diary, at breakfast( _Lily-italics,_ **Morgana-bold)**

_8:03_

_I still can't believe I kissed James Potter yesterday. I feel sort of like I dreamt it all. But obviously not, because the evil glares I'm getting from the James Potter fan club pretty much say it all._

**You did WHAT?**

_Morgana, is the concept of privacy completely foreign to you?_

**Sorry. But you never told me you snogged Potter! What was it like?**

_Disgusting._

**You lie.**

_OK, fine, it was absolutely wonderful, if you must know! Uggh, I can't believe I just said that._

**Speaking of James, why is he standing on his chair?**

_And why are all those instruments floating in thin air?_

**Hey, that rhymes!**

A/N: Did I get any of the lyrics wrong? I looked them up on the internet , but I don't remember them very well, I probably should've written them down. Oh well, please R&R!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I haven't even posted chapter 9 yet, but right now I am bored out of my mind coz I'm not allowed on the internet, my friend's in the middle of nowhere and there's nothing good on TV. And can I just say that _snog _is a very strange word- the first time I heard it, I thought it had something to do with snow! As you can tell, I'm not British. In Australia, we call a kiss a pash, but I want this story to sound realistic so I'm trying to use British slang.

From Lily's diary, shortly after breakfast.

_9:15_

_Once again, I'm completely astounded. You will never believe what just happened at breakfast. You know how I mentioned those floating instruments and James standing up on his chair? Well, that was because he SANG to me in front of the whole school! It was so sweet, especially the bit about my eyes and hair. I have seriously underestimated him. And you know what else? After he finished the song, he said "This song is for a very special someone-Lily Evans, are you gonna be my girl?" and then, I think I temporarily lost my mind because I walked right up to him, looked him right in the eye -and snogged him like there was no tomorrow. I think he got the message. Honestly, people are still congratulating me in the corridors (Well, there were a few fangirls that tried to hex me, but fortunately they didn't do any damage because the hex backfired- tee hee)_

Notes passed during Potions by James, Sirius& Remus.

That went well.

**It sure did- only you could come up with something that mad.**

Why, thank you.

_I'm impressed, Prongs! You must really like Lily if you're willing to embarrass yourself for her._

It was a bit embarrassing.

**It must have been, you're a hopeless singer!**

Oh no, was I really that bad?

_Calm down, he was joking! You weren't that bad, actually._

Well, that's a relief.

**So, Prongs, what should we do now that we've both got the girls?**

We could set up Moony!

_Oh, no you don't!_

By the way, how about we spend the second week of the holidays at my house?

**Sounds good to me-anything that gets me away from my brother.**

Oh yeah, that reminds me-what _were_ you doing on that Saturday night you mentioned in your letter?

Notes passed by Lily and friends in the same class.

**All right, who are you and what have you done with Lily Evans?**

What do you mean? You've been wanting me and James to get together for ages.

_Yeah, but we never actually thought you would._

Well, we did.

_Oh, this is great; we can all go on double dates._

**Aren't you forgetting someone?**

Who? Oh yeah, sorry Skye.

**It's OK, I'm used to it. I am sooo jealous of you two!**

_Yeah, well, Sirius Black isn't all he's cracked up to be- he's got an ego the size of Hogwarts!_

**So dump him.**

_Actually, I think I might be able to fix it._

Fix what?

_Sirius' massive ego._

I told you he had a huge ego! I told you so, I told you so!

_Shut up! Anyway, you can't talk, Lily Potter!_

Hey! ...Oh, yeah, that's not an insult anymore.

**She's in love.**

_She sure is._

Yeah, she sure is.

_So, what are you two doing in the holidays?_

Not much, apart from putting up with Petunia and that stupid boyfriend of hers-Ugh, what do they see in each other?

**No idea.**

_Want to spend some of the holidays at my house?_

Yeah!

**Yeah!**


End file.
